The Gift of Love
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "29 Kisses," by Andrea (iloveromance), which followed her "Leap into My Heart." When Daphne makes up with Roz after a fight, she realizes just how lucky she is to have both a wonderful friend AND a man in her life. One-shot. Can be read as a stand-alone.


**Author's Note: **Many thanks once again to Andrea (**iloveromance**) for suggesting that I look into continuing one of her stories. I wasn't sure if I could, since I've already done one that was similar. But after rereading "Leap into My Heart" and "29 Kisses," it actually wasn't that hard. *Hugs* x a million to Andrea for all of her love and support! :)

_And a bit of backstory for those who don't feel like reading Andrea's stories. After Daphne's disastrous "Leap Day" haircut, Niles revealed his feelings. This led to the two sharing a blissful day of Seattle sunshine. But their happiness was almost ruined when Roz saw Daphne's hair at the cafe. Their disagreement was never resolved, which is what prompted this story._

"Oh, Niles, I could stay out here all night with you." Daphne wrapped her arms around him, grateful for the warmth he gave off as the balcony grew colder.

"Daphne, you're shivering. We should go back in now. I almost hate to leave this view, but I don't want you to be cold!"

Daphne wanted to deny it, but the goosebumps on her arms said otherwise. "Well, the sunshine was nice while it lasted," she said with a sigh.

Niles nodded, kissing her hand. "It was. But our memories of this day won't disappear as quickly as Seattle sunshine. I love you, Daphne. Forever." He took her hand and walked her back inside. He was about to ask what she wanted to do next, when Frasier's door was opened abruptly. There stood Roz.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked, not even bothering to hide her shock. The insults Roz had thrown at her and Niles earlier at the cafe were still very fresh in her mind.

Just then, Frasier emerged from his bedroom. "Ah, Roz. I see you got my message."

Roz nodded. "But that's not why I'm here. I mean, it is, but I would've come even if you hadn't called me. Daphne, I'm really, really sorry. I never should've said those things. And, Niles, I know we've had our words over the years, but I crossed a line, big-time."

Niles could only smile, amazed at this new side of his brother's producer. He looked at Daphne and thought of how close she and Roz were. Niles knew that he loved Daphne with all his heart, and he would do anything in his power to take care of her. But he also knew he couldn't really give her everything she needed. Daphne needed a girlfriend to talk to every now and then. Despite her flaws, Niles was grateful for the support Roz had always given Daphne. "It's all right, Roz."

Even Daphne knew she couldn't really stay mad at Roz for long. She'd always known her friend was blunt and outspoken. It was a quality Daphne had always admired in her. Sure, she had clearly taken it a bit too far this time, but a major part of friendship is overlooking a person's faults. Without a word, Daphne crossed the room and hugged Roz tightly.

"Thanks so much for forgiving me," Roz said when she let go. "I want to make it up to you, though. I bought two huge containers of ice cream and rented a bunch of chick-flicks. How about it?"

Daphne smiled. She could never pass up a night of ice cream and sappy, romantic movies. It sounded like a high-school slumber party all over again. But then she remembered Niles. They'd only discovered their feelings for one another today. She turned back to him uncertainly.

"Go ahead, my angel," Niles said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked, walking back over to him.

Niles kissed her. "Yes. We'll have plenty of romantic evenings ahead of us. But I know you and Roz need your time together, too. Frasier and I can spend the evening comparing our wine collections. Even if mine is far superior." He gave his brother a teasing glance.

"We'll just see about that," Frasier said. "You haven't seen the two new bottles I got just the other day."

Roz and Daphne watched the scene, speechless. Roz turned to her friend and smiled. "If we leave now, I doubt they'll even miss us."

Daphne couldn't help giggling at that. Niles was a sweet and caring man, but when it came to his wine and opera, he could easily get caught up. The competition between the Crane brothers was unlikely to ever stop. She followed Roz toward the door. Just as her friend opened it, Daphne turned back, almost changing her mind about leaving. But Niles was now involved in an in-depth debate over the merits of certain wineries.

It hurt to be away from him, even for only a night. The thought was irrational, since Daphne had spent most nights without him while she was unaware of his feelings. But then she realized: love isn't about spending every waking moment with a person. It's about being free to do what makes you happy, while knowing that, no matter what, someone cares and can't wait to see you again.

When Daphne looked at it that way, this Leap Day, and all it had brought her were even more of a gift than she'd realized.

**The End**


End file.
